


Tell Her You Love Her

by KK_Caro



Series: Corona got me stuck inside [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa is Endgame, Echosmith was my muse, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Nerd!Lexa, One Shot, finn (mentioned) - Freeform, open relationship Finn/Clarke, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_Caro/pseuds/KK_Caro
Summary: Clarke tells Lexa that she loves her after a party. Technically, Clarke and Finn are in an open relationship at this point but Clexa will be endgame. So far this is a one-shot but I'm planning on writing more.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Corona got me stuck inside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Tell Her You Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Also English is not my first language and I haven't written anything other than lab reports for two years so bear with me. This fic is based on my real life. I made a playlist for this fic, just in case anyone's interested in new music: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4e77lE33nwKMx4x3caLXm2?si=Zofry5DXQEecN4tyx4UJrA

It was 5 in the morning and Lexa was kneeling in front of her bookshelf. Finn and Clarke had had a bad fight again at Octavia’s party so Clarke had asked the brunette if she could stay over. Unable to say no to the blonde’s puppy dog eyes she had given in. Whilst driving, Clarke had randomly asked her about her favourite books, which was also how she had gotten into her current situation.  
  
“So, this book is one of my absolute favourites. It was written by my favourite mathematician. She is super co-“, Lexa’s rambling was interrupted by Clarke’s laugh, making butterflies erupt in her stomach. The rising sun shone its soft light on Clarke’s blonde hair, making it look like she had a halo.  
  
“You have a favourite mathematician?”, the blonde asked with a smile. Lexa looked up, trying her best to keep a straight face while saying:  
  
“You don’t?”  
  
The sarcastic retort made Clarke snort from laughter and Lexa allowed a smile to shine through. After Clarke’s laughter had died down, the brunette continued her lecture on books. Pulling out book after book, each with its own story on the author, why it was special. The blonde simply sat on the bed and observed the glint in Lexa’s eyes. When Lexa pulled out her Harry Potter special edition and started talking animatedly with her hands, it slipped out.  
  
“I love you, you know that?”, Clarke asked softly, head tilted. Dumbfounded, the brunette turned towards her, the Goblet of Fire still in her hand. Her green eyes were widened in surprise. Lexa’s head was spinning. Sure, they had made out, but this came as a surprise. After all, Clarke was still in a relationship with Finn, an open one, but still a relationship. Finn and she were friends. Sort of. She had always tried to ensure that both Finn and Clarke knew that Lexa would never try to break them up and if Finn told her to back off, she would do so, always tried to keep things from complicating, but this… this should make things complicated. But it didn’t feel complicated. And that scared her. After a long silence, Clarke continued.  
  
“It fucking sucks that you’re moving across the country in a month and I know that it’s not ideal because I’m still with Finn and you don’t believe in long-distance but I truly love you, like I’ve got this massive crush on you and…”, the blonde’s lips kept moving but Lexa only heard parts of it. The words I love you echoing in her head. Slowly, she stood up.  
  
Clarke was looking down at the hands in her lap, playing with her father’s watch. I love you. Tentatively, Lexa approached the bed.  
  
Lexa knew that Clarke had to be truly nervous. Playing with her father’s watch was the ultimate sign. I love you.  
  
Only now did Lexa notice the dark circles around Clarke’s eyes from staying up too long. I love you.  
  
The smell of cheap beer and smoke mixed with Clarke’s flower perfume filled her nostrils. I love you.  
  
“And I guess I just wanted you to know before you leave”, Clarke finished. Lexa was standing a few centimetres away from the blonde, who didn’t dare look up. Silently, the brunette took Clarke’s left hand and Clarke got up. Blue met green and Lexa could see all the fear and hope shining in her favourite blue eyes. Her breath was warm on Lexa’s skin, eliciting goosebumps running down her back. Lexa moved her left hand to Clarke’s cheek.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” This time, Clarke was the one without the words. When the blonde’s eyes flitted from her eyes to her lips and back, Lexa finally leaned forward.  
  
Sure, they had made out before, but this kiss was different from every other kiss they had shared. Different from their first kiss, which had been surprising. Different from the second, which had been messy. Different from the third, right after the second. Different from the fourth, which left both of them without a shirt. Every one of those kisses had left Lexa gasping for air, whereas this one felt like finally breathing. It felt natural, it was simple.  
  
At first, Lexa noticed that Clarke’s lips were softer than she remembered. They began with a simple touch, Clarke’s hands coming up to cup Lexa’s face and the brunette’s hands moving lower, resting on the blonde’s hips. When Clarke changed the angle, the kiss turned hungrier. Tongues exploring the other’s mouth. Just as Clarke’s lips began moving down her neck did Lexa come back to her senses.  
  
“Wait, wait”, she took a step back, ignoring the hurt in those sky blue eyes. “I don’t want this to escalate like the time after Jasper’s party”. They both blushed. “Don’t get me wrong that was really hot and I am all in if you ever want to do that again but I want to do this right, so”, Lexa went down on one knee, looking around searching for something resembling a ring and opting for the Goblet of Fire laying on the floor, “Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, will you do me the honour of letting me take you out on a date?”  
  
“You are such a dork”, Clarke grinned.  
  
“A dork who will take you on the most amazing date you have ever been on?”, Lexa asked hopefully, earning an eyeroll and an even bigger grin from Clarke.  
  
“Yes”.  
  
“You still need to accept the token of my love”.  
  
“You mean Harry Potter?”, Clarke asked with furrowed brows.  
  
“Of course. Harry Potter is my way of showing you that I’m serious about this date”.  
  
“I could never take that book from you after I just had to listen to your lecture about how much you loved it”, the blonde tilted her head and pulled Lexa up to stand. They were once again face to face. A small smile spread across Lexa’s features.  
  
“We should probably go to sleep”, Lexa said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear.  
  
“Yeah, we should”, neither of them moved. They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling like the lovestruck idiots that they were.  
  
“I can’t wait for our date”, Lexa whispered.  
  
“Me neither”, Clarke smiled. “Now let’s get some sleep so we can plan our date tomorrow”, taking Lexa’s hand and leading her to the bed. The brunette lay down with Clarke’s head on her chest and arms wrapped around the other. Somehow, Lexa wasn’t tired. She pressed a kiss in Clarke’s hair.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”, Clarke asked.  
  
“Our date, how beautiful you are”, the blonde turned to look into Lexa’s eyes, “how much I love your boobs”. Clarke swatted at Lexa’s arm playfully, who began laughing.  
  
“Hey! I wish I hadn’t agreed already to that date knowing that you only love me for my boobs”, Lexa stopped laughing. After a few seconds, Clarke’s brain had also caught up with her mouth. Her smile fading into a panicked expression. Before she could say anything, Lexa silenced her with a kiss, trying to pour every single emotion she had into it.  
  
“For the record, I do love your boobs, but I also love you for more than just your body”, Lexa stated.  
  
“You don’t need to say you love me just because I said it”, the blonde breathed.  
  
“I know but I love you. I mean, you’re the best thing that happened to me in years. You made me come out of my shell and feel… good”, there were tears glistening in blue eyes that Lexa ignored because she had been waiting to tell Clarke everything. She didn’t care that she rambled. “As cliché as it sounds you make me understand those boring rom-coms. I didn’t think you would ever truly be interested in me because you’re, well, you. You’re funny, smart, kind, caring, messy in the right way and hot. I almost died when you talked to me for the first time. I love that you don’t care that I’m quiet. If things would be different, if I wouldn’t move away and you weren’t with Finn, I would have said something sooner”.  
  
Silent tears were rolling down Clarke’s cheek that the brunette began to wipe away. Lexa hadn’t noticed them before, but her shirt was soaked.  
  
“I love you”, Clarke muttered and kissed Lexa, hand on her neck pulling the brunette towards her.  
  
“I love you”, Clarke whispered between their lips, coming up for breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on IG @science_socks or tumblr @gaysciencesocks


End file.
